This application relates to an electric power generating system wherein multiple sources communicate through a collector bus to an AC grid.
Electric power supply systems are becoming more and more complex. Traditionally, there were only a few power sources, and those power sources tended to be of similar type.
However, modern vehicles are often provided with a high number of very distinct power sources. It becomes challenging to collect all of the power generated across the several sources, and then utilized that power intelligently to provide power to loads associated with the vehicle.